Wings Of Rapture
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest.  Ed has entered puberty and is stressed by the hormones raging through his body, but refuses to indulge when Al can’t.


**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Wings of Rapture

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Armorsex, yaoi, Lemon

**Word Count:** 1,281  
**Status:** Complete  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary:** Ed has entered puberty and is stressed by the hormones raging through his body, but refuses to indulge when Al can't.

Wings Of Rapture 

It was raining. Fall had arrived in Central, and it never seemed to stop raining. It made Ed distant and quiet, which worried Al. Things were peaceful for the moment. There were no urgent missions, no wandering psychos, and they had pretty much exhausted the library, as vast as it was. To Al's concern, Ed spent more and more time dozing in the chair. Even his infamous appetite had deserted him.

"But you have to eat," Al pleaded, a bowl of stew in his massive gauntlets. "Please eat, Niisan. I'm worried about you."

"It's okay, Al," Ed said restlessly, shifting in the chair. His light doze had escaped him under the sweet pure echoing tones of his brother.

With a sigh, Al set the bowl down on the end table. "Niisan…"

"I said, it's okay, Al," Ed snapped, then he smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense right now." He got up and moved to the window, opening it to let the rain's freshness in the room.

Ed's tight leather pants did little to hide the evidence of his awakened body, even though he'd moved quickly to avoid Al's notice.

"Niisan, come here," there was a stern note in Al's voice.

Ed sighed at the window. He didn't want to argue with Al. "Fine. I'll eat." He strode towards the table passing Al, and gave a startled grunt when his brother's massive hands captured him.

"Al, I said I'd eat… Whoa…."

Al gathered him close to his metal body, the chill in the air cooling his armor rapidly.

"Don't touch me!" Ed suddenly shrieked, pushing away from Al. "Leave me alone, dammit!"

Al was utterly silent. Something in that massive suit of armor broke, bowed in grief. He got up slowly and walked to the door as quietly as someone in his condition could. Then he left the room.

Ed leapt up with a gasp, and flew after his brother. He caught him in the hall and grabbed his great arm. "Come back," he begged tearfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way you think, I swear. I love you, Al. Too much. Please come back. I'm sorry."

And Al let him lead him back into the bedroom, sat silently on the bed and sadly watched Ed close and lock the door. For a moment, the older boy didn't move, simply returned Al's regard with tear filled eyes. And then he couldn't bear it. He flew across the room and into Al's metal arms, gripping him tightly as he sobbed softly, soft fervent words of remorse flowing from his lips. _Forgive me_. And Al melted. This was Ed. He could no more hold a grudge against his brother than he could stop loving him. His gauntlets carefully caressed Ed's back, then reaching up to unbind and unravel that braid so that he could run his leather fingers through it softly. The kisses and caresses that had been so free before the disaster, but so infrequent now, were there in abundance. Ed kissed Al, everywhere his mouth could reach; his hands stroking and touching as if by sheer will alone, he could make his brother feel his regret. He twined around him like the cats Al so loved, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist as far as they would go, and pressing himself against him in an attempt to become one. And somewhere in that abandoned remorseful love, all anger and pain was forgotten. Ed sighed softly, rubbing his cheek against Al's chest, and closed his eyes, letting the sensation carry him away. He slowly stilled, rocking his hips gently against that unyielding metal, his cheeks flushed. Al held him lovingly, and felt an emotional quiver deep inside his intangible soul.

Suddenly, Ed's eyes flew open, and he pushed himself away, unable to believe what was happening. "God, Al… I…" Shame flooded his body.

"No, Niisan," Al cried softly, reaching out and pulling him back into his lap. "I love you. Love me back, please! I felt…" There was such a note of yearning in Al's voice that Ed shivered, feeling the shame draining away. When Al gently began to pull his clothes off, Ed's eyes closed slowly as he let himself be drawn back into a mutual desire that they hadn't acknowledged since Al died. The rough texture of Al's leather gauntlets moved slowly across Ed's back and rear, igniting an even hotter fire in the young alchemist's body. One great hand cupping his naked rear, Ed felt Al slowly pull him against his hard and unyielding body, the chill of Al's metal body somehow intensifying the fever in his veins. Ed pressed himself against Al once more, arms spread wide to embrace his younger brother, eyes dreamy and cheeks flushed once more. This time the slow rocking roll of Ed's hips was accomplished by them both, a shared strange sort of lovemaking. Occasionally, Ed would tilt his head back and look up into the helmet of his brother's face, no less beloved now than his human had been before because this was Al, and then he would kiss the cool metal under his lips, tongue tip gently caressing in an unfelt but not unsensed expression of love. The slow and gentle motions of their bodies served to tenderly press Ed's swollen and aching penis between them, a slowly rising passion that induced a helpless shiver inside the older boy's mortal body.

Some say that a good part of orgasm takes place in the mind, and Al certainly found that so that night. As Ed rose higher on the wings of physical pleasure, he somehow managed to take his brother with him into the realms of mental pleasure. Faster they rocked, Ed's soft moans spiraling around them like a velvet ribbon until that peak was suddenly attained. Ed stiffened, his spine arching, head falling back for Al to see his pleasure abruptly unfold into some beautiful and carnal flower. Ed jerked, crying out in surprised ecstasy, and spending himself against the cool hard metal of his brother. And Al, holding Ed so close, so mentally attuned to his older brother in that moment, felt something throb explosively deep inside his soul, leaving him mentally reeling, spiritually shuddering, and as spent as his brother.

When they came back to their senses, they found that they'd fallen back on the bed at some point, Ed lying in a panting sweating heap upon the passion warmed and pleasure slicked metal of Al's body. He pushed himself up by his hands and stared hesitantly down at his little brother. "Al…" A soft pleading sound from the back of his throat. He was hideously afraid that he had somehow used his brother and tainted something beautiful.

Al's huge and curiously tender hands moved to caress Ed's bare flanks slowly. "Niisan…" and Ed could almost hear tears in his voice, unspilt tears of joy. "Thank you. I felt it… I was there, with you. I think… I think I came too. Oh, Niisan, thank you!"

Ed collapsed upon him, grateful and sated and free from the terrible tension that had gripped his body with claws of steel. How could he feel any embarrassment at shared love with Al, when it gave his brother something he'd lost and wondered if he'd ever know again? "I love you, Al," Ed said drowsily, just before sleep claimed him where he lay upon his brother.

Al lay there and held his brother against his chest, filled with a tender joy, and he too slipped away into the state that passed for sleep for him, and his dreams were filled with a new yearning hope.


End file.
